


The young Alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Beta Sam, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mating Bonds, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been the Alpha of his pack for a year now. His beta is his younger brother Sam and they are both unmated still. The hunter pack was one of the larger wolf packs that you dont want to mess with. </p><p>The angel pack a medium size pack has just moved next door and tenshion is high. Dean does not like Michael tha Angel pack's alpha. When Castiel (Michaels younger omega brother) crosses the boarder accidentally. What will deans reaction be? What haplens between the packs?</p><p> </p><p>I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARUES YOU DONT NEED TO TELL ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Background info to understand story.
> 
>  
> 
> How Dean became Alpha:
> 
> After Mary died John went insane from the loss of his mate and killed 2 wolves and their 2 pups. When trying to kill another pup Dean jumped on John and snapped his neck when Dean was 19
> 
>  
> 
> How Dean had good restraint with omegas:
> 
> Mary was an omega and she taught him respect until she died in a fire when Dean was 18 and Sam was 14. 
> 
>  
> 
> Since wolves live forever (unless killed in battle or they get sick) you are usually considered a pup until you are around 60.

Dean was on patrol in the afternoon. He had decided to go alone this time and no one could really stop him because he was pack alpha. Dean was 19 years old and usually you didnt become pack alpha until you were around 80 give or take 5 years. Right now the pack was very stressed because a new pack had just moved next door. Dean had reasoned that the pack had done nothing to concern them yet so they should just leave them alone. They literally called Dean a pup and told him to leave so he was now on patrol to get away from the counsil and their annoying voices.

 

 

Sam had wanted to go with him on patrol but Dean really needed to be alone right now. No offence to Sam, Dean really loves his little brother. Dean arrived at the river and was wagging his tail like a pup... which he kinda was. At least in the eyes of the counsil. But Dean didnt see it that way. He believed age was just a number it wasn't measure of knowledge, maturity, or mental capasity. It was just a damn number.

 

 

Dean jumped in the river and swam around when the most amazing smell EVER hit him but it was covered in distress. Dean pulled himself onto a rock and looked for the source of the smell and saw that there was an omega on his lands. In heat. Oh. Fuck. Dean jumped off the rock and onto the bank of the river and trotted over to the whimpering wriggling omega. The omega looked even youner then Dean.

 

 

This could have very likley have been the omegas first heat. As Dean approached the omega tried to push away from him clearly very afraid. Dean shifted form as a sign of 'No Im not gonna get all rapey on you' "Hey hey shhhh its ok" Dean said as he approached the omega who was now whining in fear. Dean was ignoring his instincts that were screaming at him 'Fuckmatebreedprovideprotect'. "Is this your first heat?" The omega nodded its consent with another whine as another gush of slick came from the male omegas body 'Holy shit MALE OMEGA' Male omegas were so rare these days! 

 

 

Dean was suddenly very angry at whoever was guardian of this omega. You present around ages 8-12 but you dont go into heat or rut intil a few years after. Someone ebviously wasnt providing for his mate proplerly. Shit 'his mate'. Dean had found his mate. The omega whined in fear at the alphas anger and rolled onto its back submitting to Dean. "Its ok im not mad at you shh its ok" Dean said soothing the omega. Dean shifted back into wolf form and said through the bond 'Sam get your ass over to the river now'. There was a bond between pack alpha and pack beta that no one understood it was just there. 

 

 

 

The omega whined and presented to Dean who started pacing back and forth so he didn't mount the omega then and there. A few minutes later Sam was crashing through the trees and arrived by Dean. Sam lowered his eyes and head in submission. Dean shifted back to human form. "Sam you know I hate that submitting shit get up man" Sam shifted and looked at Dean annoyed "Sorry Dean its just a little freaky to have your alpha scream at YOU to get your ass over here in an angry tone" Sam said shifting his feet. 

 

 

 

Dean snorted "ok, well I kinda, need your help" Dean motioned to the omega who was now back on his back in submission to the two 'higher' classes. Whining and whimpering from his heat. "Holy. Shit." Sam stated looking at Dean woth wide eyes "you didnt DO anything right?" Sam asked with caution "NO of course not" Dean snaps but calms himself when the omega whines again. He bent over and picked up the little omega and held him like a human baby. 

 

 

"But its been very difficult and thats why I called you here. The omega is my mate and he's from the angel pack. I need to take him home but I would looke like a rogue if I went alone." Dean explained. Sam nodded in understanding and smirked as Dean put the omegas snout by his neck scent glands so the omega could calm himself with Dean's scent. "Alright lets go then" Sam said walking froward toward the boarder that separated the angels and hunters. 

 

 

They had crossed the river and the omega was still fussy and squirming in Dean's arms. Dean had accidently dropped him once but it didn't phase the omege that just turned and presented his dripping hole to Dean. "Alright Sam stay here with the omega ill be back" Dean said as they reached the boarder. "Dean where are you going I thought the whole point of me being here was so you wouldnt be mistaken for rogue!" Dean sighed turning

 

 

"Sam do you think its good to bring an in heat omega into a territory full of horny alphas?" Sam shook his head "alright good. Now ill be back soon. If im not back within a few hours you run as fast as you can back home. Make sure to stay on our side of ther border. Alright?" Sam noddes and Dean turned and began walking into the territory. Dean walked for about 5 minutes before a patrol spottes him. They all aproached him growling but they didn't see Dean as a threat because he was in human form. "May I please speak with the pack beta?" Dean askes as polite as possible of the four wolves two of them shifter.

 

 

"Why do you wish to speak with the pack beta?" A female wolf asked with curiosity and caution while the other female next to her stayed silent "It concerns an, I presume to be missing male omega" The four weres were now all on alert and in human skin. The shortest wolf walked up to Dean "I am pack beta. My name is Gabriel. Who are you?" A man shorter then Dean by about half a foot asked.

 

 

"I am Dean Winchester Pack Alpha of the hunter pack. If you can describe the omega I will take you to him." Gabriel took a step back "Ok he is pure black except for one white paw and white on his tail and snout but its barely there. He has vibrant blue eyes and he is veey young and his name is Castiel" That fit the omegas description perfectly. "Please follow me and if there are any alphas in your party they must stay behind" Since no one followed Gabriel Dean guessed they were all alphas. "May I ask why no alphas could come?" "The same reason I didn't bring him into your territory, Castiel is in heat right now" 

 

 

"WHAT!?" Gabriel squeeked "Then it must have been triggered because he only presented a year ago, he was a very very late bloomer" "How old is he?" "Castil is 16" Dean whistled Damn he really was a late bloomer. "I dont know what trigger it but it was very difficult to get to you" "how so?" Gabriel asked. Dean snorted "every time I put him down he presents to me and he is my mate, or at least smells like one." "Oh fuck" Gabriel said stopping in his tracks.

 

 

He looked like he was about to cry. "Im sorry I cant take him back with me" Gabriel said on the verge of tears "why not?" Dean asked worried. "Michael passed a new law for our pack. If an omega finds a mate they have to stay with them. If your Castiel's mate then he cant come home. He would have to stay with you" Fuckkkkkk. Dean groaned. "Do you still want to go see him?" Gabriel nodded and they continued making their way to the border. It took a few more minutes before the smell of Omega in heat hit Deans nose. Dean growled low and saw red, Gabriel looked very alarmed. "Alpha Dean, calm down or you will scare Castiel" Gabriel said cautiously. Dean stiffened and whined at the thought of distressing his omega. 

 

 

 

"Dean your back!" Sam yelled. The smell of Alpha made Castiel's head fog over with heat again. Castiel yipped and ran over to Dean jumping into his arms. Dean snuggled the omega for a few seconds and petted his fur. Dean cautiously handed Castiel to Gabriel. Castiel whined and pushed himself out out Gabriel's arms. Castiel ran over to Dean and started crying and howling in a high pitch. Castiel presented to Dean again making Gabriel chuckle but Dean's glare shut him up. "His heat is too strong he wont remember anything" Gabriel raised his eyebrow wondering what Dean was getting at. "Take him home tell no one of the events that took place here today you could spend the remainder of his heat in one of our patrol cabins that are never used so no one in your pack finds out eaither" Gabriel thought about it for a little bit then nodded. "May I ask why you do not wish to mate him?" "WHAT no! NO- its not that its just... Im 19 and hes 16 he has a long life to live and I would like to keep him as independant as possible for as long as possible." Gabriel nodded "ok, I will not pie to him if he asks why he went into heat early but I will not tell him it was you, ill let gim figure it out on his own." Dean nodded "I can't stay any longer his scent- God! Its amazing, Sam will whow you to the cabin" Sam nodded and Dean took off in the other direction shifting to wolf form and running back to his cabin in the pack lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Pack members.
> 
> Original Supernatural Characters:
> 
> Bobby  
> Missouri  
> Cole  
> Gordon  
> Benny  
> Charlie  
> Ellen  
> Jo  
> Pamela  
> Sam  
> Alex  
> Jody  
> Jessica  
> Lisa  
> Ben  
> Kevin  
> Linda  
> Bella  
> Dorthy  
> Gilda  
> Cassie
> 
> There are many more wolves in the pack that are not actual supernatural characters!!!

10 years later:

 

 

Dean groaned as he sat up he had patrol all day today. He didn't actually have to do patrol because he was the pack alpha Dean thought as he got up. No he wouldn't be THAT alpha, one that makes his pack do everything for him. His pack runs on respect, trust, and brotherhood. Dean let these thoughts fuel him as he got up from his soft, soft, so soft. Bla! Get your head together Dean!!! Dean shot up from his bed and shifted into wolf form running out the door. Dean met up with Sam at the river where they started doing rounds of patrol.

 

 

A few hours later Sam was panting "Alright Alpha can I be done? I didn't sleep last night I feel like shit" Dean snorted "sure and don't call me alpha, bitch" "Jerk" Sam smiled shifting and running off. Dean continued with his patrol for a few hours before going to the counsel cabin. When Dean walked in Ellen, Bobby, Missouri, and Pamela were all already there. "Alpha! Glad your here, how was patrol?" Ellen asked "It was good thank you Ellen, and please just call me Dean" Bobby snorted "Get used to it Alpha, cause your Alpha now and your pack needs to show you respect" Dean snorted "You called my father John why can't I be called Dean?" "Because John was not worthy of being called Alpha he was an idjit"

 

 

Dean looked up with red eyes but stayed seated "Do NOT speak ill of my father, why did you call me?" Dean snarled at the counsel startling Pamela and Ellen who could smell his anger and sadness being omegas. Missouri and Bobby were not as affected as the omegas being betas but they shifted under their alphas angry gaze. "Dean please calm down" Ellen soothed calming Dean immediately. Dean took a deep breath "What is the purpose of this meeting?" Dean said putting his head in his hands the smell of upset Alpha filling the room. "Yesterday a lone wolf passed through the borders and attacked Lisa and Ben, we wanted to make an attack policy" Dean sat up straighter the scent of Alpha worry and anger clouding the room.

 

 

 

Ellen continued "Any wolf that passes through the border without permission will be attacked no matter second gender" "Why is the 'no matter second gender' in there?" Dean asked. Missouri sighed "It was a female omega that attacked Lisa and Ben" Dean raised an eyebrow "We train everyone to fight how were two betas taken down by one omega?" Pamela pursed her lips "She attacked them one at a time and was in wolf form while they were not" Oh that explained a lot. "Ok you can put it through" Dean said feeling very good about the policy.

 

 

 

*************************

 

 

Castiel POV (Takes place a few days later):

 

 

*************************

 

 

Gabriel and Castiel had been arguing again, it started the way it usually did, Gabriel going to far on a prank. Gabriel could be such an asshole! "GOD GABRIEL WHAT THE HELL YOUR SO INFURIATING!!!" Castiel yelled at his older brother "WELL AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE ME CASTIEL UNLIKE YOU!! YOU NEVER TALK TO ANYONE I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR SUCH A WIERD-O NO ONE LIKES YOU!!" Gabriel yelled back. 

 

 

Castiel's eyes widened and he stepped back un-shed tears in his eyes, it seemed that Gabriel had just realized what he said because his eyes widened in horror and remorse "Cassie-" Gabriel tried but Castiel stormed out of the house passing his brothers who seemed to have heard the fight and were glaring at Gabriel while others called out for him. Castiel ignored them and shifted taking off in whatever direction headed to wherever. Castiel ran hard and fast until he reached the river, he hopped to the other side and started walking through but yelped as he was knocked off his feet.

 

 

 

Castiel looked up only to see he was surrounded by 3 other wolves. Castiel raised to his feet but was knocked back down. The wolves started biting and tearing into him, Castiel yelped and howled in pain until he was seeing black spots. The wolves continued biting and clawing at him until he no longer could do anything but whine. Castiel thought he was going to die just before he passed out he heard a 4th growl and the wolves stopped instantly. The last thing thing Castiel thought was 'oh that alpha smells good'.

 

 

****************

 

 

Dean POV:

 

 

***************

 

 

 

Dean had been enjoying his day off when Sam came crashing into his room still in wolf form. "Sam?" Dean asked but all he got was 'Dean come now!!!!!' Through the bond. feeling Sam's panic Dean shifted and took off running following Sam. Dean kept running until Jo, Gordon, and Cole were growling and tearing into something. Dean looked closer it was a wolf. Not just and wolf, Castiel! Dean surged forward and placed himself between Castiel and the betas. Dean growled low and shifted into human form picking up his injured, unconscious omega. The betas looked at Dean curiously until Dean growled louder, the betas whined submitting. "Oh Castiel, the ways we meet my love" Dean said quietly but not quiet enough for the betas to not over hear. He heard their gasps and he could smell their fear rising.

 

 

 

Dean glowered at the betas "Leave" he growled low. The betas scurried away as fast as they could in the opposite direction. "Sam Get. Gabriel. Now." Dean growled over to his brother who nodded and ran toward the border shifting form. Dean turned toward the medical cabin and began walking at a quick pace wincing whenever Castiel cried out in his unconscious state. It was about ten minutes before he reached the cabin and he saw that medical supplies had been set up for him already. Charlie was already in the cabin "Hey Dean! what up- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Charlie yelled. Dean growled making Charlie step back. "Charlie, help him PLEASE" Dean pleaded with the healer in training.

 

 

 

"Dean I should really wait for-" "CHARLIE" "Ok! ok, ok, OOOKKKKKAAAAYYYY I got this" and to work Charlie went. Dean sat back and watched as Charlie assessed then dressed the wounds.  The door was burst through by Sam and Gabriel "What happened!!" Gabriel yelled in horror when he saw the state of his brother. Dean growled "Gabriel what the HELL" Dean and Gabriel began screaming in anger at each other. "GUYS!!!!!!!" Sam yelled above both of them. Castiel had woken up and was cowering in absolute terror. Gabriel jumped "Cassie! I'm SO Sor- AH" Gabriel yelped as Dean threw him over his shoulder "WE ARE NOT DONE YET" and began walking out the door of the cabin "Put me DOWN ASSHOLE" Gabriel yelled hitting Dean on the back as he was carried outside.

 

 

 

When outside Dean respected Gabriel wishes and dropped him on his ass making Gabriel yelp. "Gabriel what the hell!! Why was your he in Hunter territory we warned you about the new rule we have. You know 'Cross the border without permission ATTACK ON SIGHT' WHAT THE HELL GABE!!!" "Well Dean-o we got in a fight and he took off how was I supposed to know that he would go into HUNTER TERRITORY" Dean and Castiel argued and yelled for a while...

 

 

****************

 

 

Sam POV

 

 

****************

 

 

As soon as Gabriel and Dean had left Sam turned back to Castiel who was still cowering in terror. "Hey Castiel, My name is Sam, I'm pack beta and this Charlie our omega healer in training, Can you take a deep breath and look at me please?" Sam heard Castiel take a deep breath and look up. "Where am I?" He asked voice still quivering. "Your in the hunter territory" Charlie Sam and Castiel all winced when they heard Dean yell again Gabriel yelling back. "How do you know who I am?" Castiel asked Sam sighed and looked at his hands then back up to Castiel. 'Dean and I have known your brother for 10 years, we work with him to make sure- we uhh are friends" Castiel looked skeptical at his answer "What do you mean you work with him?" Sam cursed himself for slipping up "If Gabriel wants to tell you how we met you and him he will tell you himself." 

 

 

 

Just then Dean and Gabriel stormed in, Gabriel looked sad and Dean looked angry. Dean's eyes glowed bright red making Castiel cower again. Dean smelling his fear calmed himself the red reducing to where it was barley visible in Dean's eyes. Dean took a deep breath "Castiel, I am sorry you were attacked by my patrol. I can assure you it WONT happen again" Dean gritted out red flaring in his eyes. Castiel must of realized that it was not him Dean was directing the anger at but the people who attacked him because he shifted into human form crying out only a little bit revealing a breathtaking omega with blue eyes black hair and an angel face and so much more. Castiel gave him a small shy smile and Dean seemed to calm down a lot. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel exchanged a look making Castiel frown. "Why do I feel like there is something your not telling me?" 

 

 

 

Dean looked panicked, Sam froze, and Gabriel paled. Charlie they just realized had left the room a while ago her scent was very faint in the room. Sam sighed and decided that since it was obvious that Gabriel wasn't going to explain and Dean looked like he was about to pass out that he would tell Castiel. Sam turned to Castiel and started from the very beginning reaching into Dean's mind to get parts he was missing. When Sam had finished Castiel was pale just like everyone else in the room. but to everyone's surprise Castiel burst into to tears and wept into his knees. "What did I do?" Castiel asked looking at Dean. Sam decided it was time to excuse himself and he left the room nudging Gabriel to follow. Gabriel hesitated but complied and followed Sam out the door.

 

 

 

*****************

 

 

Dean POV

 

 

******************

 

 

 

When Sam and Gabriel left Dean frowned at Castiel who continued "What did I do to make you not want to be around me for 10 years?!" Castiel cried. Dean was shocked that this was what upset Castiel out of all the things that had happened. "Castiel. It isn't that I didn't want to be around you it's just your brother Michael had set a new law. If anyone had found out you were my mate they would have made you come live with me. We were too young- ARE too young to have a mate so Gabriel and I decided it was best to keep you in the dark and give you time to live your own life before Michael found out. It's too late now thought, your going to be forced to mate with me and to live with me now that Michael probably heard."

 

 

 

Castiel looked up at Dean tears still in his eyes. "Don't you think I deserved to know that I had a mate. That I wasn't some unwanted omega bitch property. I deserved to be informed on MY LIFE! TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!! AND I DONT NEED SOME STUPID ALPHA CHOOSING MY LIFE FOR ME!!!" Castiel yelled at a sad looking Dean "Yes, you do Castiel and that's why you should not mate me. Go live your own life while you have a chance. You deserve better than me"  Dean said voice cracking. Dean blinked away the unshed tears and stood up walking out of the cabin leaving a regretful Castiel behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this fic?????


End file.
